


Collective Writings (EW edition)

by HisScytheWillFallSwiftly (TordEkaStarSun)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, BasicallyRandom, Multi, Multichapter, PossibleShips, possiblesmut, really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TordEkaStarSun/pseuds/HisScytheWillFallSwiftly
Summary: Basically a shit ton of one shots I plan to do. I write, embedding my own feelings into the characters I have placed into the story. If you don’t like the Characters/Fandom/Writing, then just stop reading. Keep it to constructive criticism/suggestions/Well thought out/Respectful comments please.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Eduardo/Jon (Eddsworld), Matt/Tord (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Paul/Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Thus the night disappears as I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little writing piece done for fanfiction in the Eddsworld community. The story behind this piece is based on the traitor AU and is written from Patryck’s perspective as he’s sure he’s going to die. If you haven’t read anything about the traitor AU I highly recommend it as it’s an amazingly written AU. Without further ado let’s get into it.  
> ——————.·:*¨༺❦༻¨*:·.——————

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Patryck upon their deathbed. Yes this chapter involves the following.
> 
> 1: Death  
> 2: Shipping (Paul/Pat)  
> 3: Angst

_It’s funny to me you know, how one could spend their whole life knowing they were meant to do one thing and one thing alone yet at the very last second… they find themselves rejecting their given path. As though it makes them a hero, as if the idea of throwing what you knew away was always going to end in triumph. Books and writings teach us that anyone could be a hero IF they just fall within the categories._

_It’s not true_

_You aren’t rewarded for thinking outside the box you are punished for it. Creativity is to be destroyed, the idea that you have to sacrifice yourself the greater good embedded in our very minds. That if you come across a train track you have the choice between saving one or the majority. That every choice is black and white. The world and those in charge want you to believe that. I never believed in this place anyway.  
We teach peace then turn around and stab our neighbor. We teach tolerance or to do as I say not as I do. We teach but we do not put effort into showing. We’re taught that life is to fight! And maybe… just maybe… it is.a sad notion but one I’ve come to accept. Tonight I will be killed and so will my greatest friend. We have fought for so long and so hard for what? It was useless in the end. Nothing really mattered. _   
“Patryck,babe, you’ve been staring at that piece of paper for a long while now don’t you believe it’s time to maybe talk to me? It is our last night alive after all.” Patryck turned to the voice to make eye contact with his only friend in the god forsaken and messed up world they lived in. Even now he was lying to himself, he had feelings for the other. Ones he denied and buried deep within his heart as to never be confronted with the thought of saying them out loud. It terrified him, the thought of Paul finding out. Sighing softly he set down his pencil and walked over to the bars that kept their cells separated.  
“Yes Paul? What did you want to talk about? We’re literally only the cusp of our own executions and you wish to just talk? I have to leave something behind don’t I? Something to let them know that… I existed?”  
“They?”  
“They, them, the future of humanity?” Patryck sighed and pressed his back to the bars, using them to slide down into a sitting position on the grimey floor. “I… don’t want to be forgotten.” He heard Paul slide down the bars behind him and sigh.  
“Well… not to sound rude or anything but why would anyone want to remember you and I? We meant nothing to this world. We mean nothing to our sacrifices. We’re going to become an example but when this foolish war is over, our graves made nameless holes in the dirt. We’ll fade anyway… there’s no point Pat… but hey, I hold onto the hope that maybe you and I will end up in someplace nice. A place where I can see Gina again and my little Gerald.” Patryck felt low hearing his friend speak the names of his lost wife and son.  
“You were a great father you know… and a great husband I’m sure. But hey… that’s one more off the bucket list.”  
“Bucket list?” Patryck nodded reaching into his coat and held up an aging piece of paper covered in a terrible excuse for handwriting. There were crayon markings on the side but there were newer marks made with pen. The pink crayon representing Paul and the yellow Pat. A look of realization made it onto Paul’s face and he took the list. “Oh yeah our bucket list from when we were six!”  
“Shame we didn’t keep up with it. There were some good things on there.” Patryck smiled. “You remember? We made a promise to do at least one thing every year but then we got mixed up in the army and you got a girlfriend so we never really got to do anything. Though I have been keeping track for us.” Paul snorted as he read through the list.  
“Yeah.. I’m glad a few things on here didn’t happen. ‘Live in a house sized house of gingerbread’ or even ‘Own a pet tiger’, it’s funny to see all of this… reminds me of when we were innocent of the world. Ha! You even crossed off getting married for me, how kind of you.” Patryck chuckled his head falling forward a bit. “Seems you never did though.”  
“No, the person I loved had someone else and well the pattern repeated for everyone else.” He turned his head ever so slightly, now was as good a time as any. “And since we're going to die I might as well let you know you were always my first choice but… after Gina? I couldn't bring myself to say anything.” He heard Paul shuffle away from the bars. “Sorry about that, just felt right to say now you know?”  
“Then let’s get married.” Patryck spun around to face Paul who was in the middle of tearing off some of his badges.  
“What?!”  
“Let’s. Get. Married.” Paul said holding up a ‘ring’ made from a strip of cloth from his uniform and his favorite badge attached to it madePatryck flush slightly.  
“What? Why the hell would you want to get married? You don’t have the power to do that-“ Paul shrugged, grabbing Patryck’s hand and tying the band to his ring finger.  
“Patryck… when would you ever get the chance to do this properly? Besides… you have everything on this list done except get married! You want to finish it don’t you?” Patryck shook his head.  
“I don’t want this to be a pity thing. Yeah I love you but-“  
“Who said it was out of pity.” Paul slipped a self made ring onto his own finger. “I’ve been eyeballing you too “soldier”. It’s amazing how you couldn’t tell either… considering I’m not all too stealthy. Look after Gina died you were there for me, you always have been. She may have been my fairytale princess but you my friend are something else, that I can love now. I’ll always love Gina… and I miss her and my son everyday... but if there’s one thing I regret? It’s that I never moved on in time to give all the love I had to someone new, especially because I knew exactly who I wanted to love. You’ve held my heart for so long and I was too stupid to act upon it. So… with what time I have left… let me give it to you.” Patryck looked down at him and shook his head.  
“Yes you dumbass… yes…. I love you…”  
“Then will you Patryck, my greatest friend and the man who has held my attention for so long, do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.”  
_And when the sun rose into the sky to start the morning, the two stood with their hands conjoined as the firing squad readied themselves. ‘Three’... they looked to each other… ‘two’... Patryck opened his mouth to say three simple words… ‘one’... Paul answered them back… ‘FIRE’. As blood fell the two rose together leaving behind all worry and strife. They did not know where they were going nor why, but they did know wherever it was it was to be together. The world may be full of conflict and may be cruel but one can never return to life after embracing death. End your life on a good note, however small it may seem._


	2. “Where the hell were you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is EddTom (not dating or romantic, just friends) fluff/angst piece, if it’s not your cup of tea then go ahead and scroll. It’s dedicated to a friend anyway so 😛.  
>  This is my second one shot which I’m just winging it. Honestly loosing my will to live these days. Writing, Rp, and Art are all I live for. Requests are welcome by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers may include:  
> Ships  
> Alcoholism   
> Fluff  
> Depresso Expresso (Depression)

Stumbling up the dark walkway to his residence, Tom fumbled in his pocket to find his keys for his residence’s front door. Finding them nestled in his front jacket pocket he pulled them out and silently put the key into the lock as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to wake up his three roommates if it was possible considering it was already three hours into the next day and he’d been drinking since four o’clock that afternoon. 

The reason for such a splurge? He’d no interest in being in the house. His two friends and third roommate were too much at times, not only that there was some sort of comfort in the bottles he consumed on a daily basis. Stepping through the door he was relieved to find the lights were all off, no facing Edd tonight. He was about to place his keys down into their glass bowl beside the door when the living room lamp came on and his eyes met those of fury and concern. He was really in for it now, the clock even read 3:16am from what he could tell in his bleary state. 

“Where the hell were you? It’s three in the bloody morning and you’re bloody well drunk!” Edd usually meant well, as far as Tom knew, but he could be very intimidating when he was trying to be caring. 

“I’m not,” he had to pause to think about his words so he didn’t slur them “fucking... drunk.” He mumbled throwing down his keys but missing the bowl by a long shot. He grumbled in irritation as they fell to the floor and he tried to follow only to smack his forehead on the table. He watched as Edd stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, covering the ‘Smeg head’ writing and transforming the words to say ‘Eg ed’ which Tom found somewhat amusing. 

“Oh really? Then you won’t mind telling the time?” He asked gesturing to the electronic clock that Tom had been reading from before. The melancholy Brit muttered under his breath grabbing the clock and looking straight at the lit up numbers. 

“I’m no... not fucking... what’s the word?”

“Drunk... the word is drunk.”

“Thanks.” Tom said returning his attention to the clock. “I’m not... fucking drunk.” He said handing the clock back to Edd and tromping his way over to the staircase only to find he couldn’t even keep steady on the first step. Strong hands came to rest under his arms and he turned his head to find that Edd had taken initiative in helping him stay up.

“You really have to stop drinking like this... come on Tom. Let’s get you set up on the couch tonight. You’re in no shape to climb stairs.” He smiled softly at the other causing a heavy feeling in his chest and throat to grow. “I really wish you’d just... take care of yourself. Come on...” he pulled Tom over to the couch and gently helped him lay down on the cushions, even running upstairs to return with Tom’s blankets and pillows so he’d feel more comfortable. 

“Tom?” Edd asked softly.

“Yes Edd?”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you hurt yourself like this? You neglect your health for days at a time... and you won’t even talk to us anymore. I’m really starting to worry about you... we all are.” Edd reached out and gently pushed some of Tom’s hair off his forehead. “You can tell me can’t you?” Tom looked up at his friend. A large part of him screamed for him to stay silent, to let his exhausted body rest and his mind sleep, but the smallest darkest most traitorous part of his heart told him that maybe that this one time he could share how he felt. Taking a deep breath he turned away, it would be unbearable for him to speak of how he had been while looking into Edd’s eyes. He knew how his friend could be as hard as stone on the outside but the truth was he was just a big softie. 

“You really want to know how I’ve been feeling? Why... I take the bottle to my lips? Why I destroy myself during the day and lament at night. It’s because I feel nothing... nothing good anyway. First off, I feel as thought I can’t truly let someone know how I really am feeling because I’m afraid of just how broken I’ll seem to them. That if I say everything, if I start to cry, when I turn around they’ll be gone. I... _I hate myself Edd_. Let’s be honest... I have no reason to... I don’t even know what it is that makes me feel just so... horrible. It’s the scariest part of all of this you know? To know something is wrong... to lay awake at night and just cry? To wish you could do anything else. To be anyone else! To know what it’s like to be truly happy again. But this feeling... this emptiness it... it swallows me whole. It... it stops me from speaking to you guys... it... it makes me feel worthless. It tells me that even though you haven’t shown a single sign of it, that you hate me. It tells me that when someone is quite they’re angry with me, that I’ve done something wrong. It makes me feel even more alone when I speak to you. It tells me... that I have to do these things like drink... and block out anything so that I won’t hear it. I spent so much fucking time when I was younger... being mistreated and neglected that I can’t even seen if it’s worth the journey. I just want it to stop and for a time... while the alcohol is there... it does. When it’s there I don’t feel so alone. I don’t feel so ugly. I don’t... feel the tears that threaten my eyes even now.” He turned to face Edd, his face pale and indifferent. “Tell me I’m stupid... tell me my feelings are meaningless... tell me I’m okay I beg of you.” He only shook his head and put a hand on Tom’s

“Your feelings are valid Tom... It won’t... always be like this. Sure it might be hard and it’ll be work but you’ll figure a way out of this mess. One day you’ll see the person you truly are. I just know it...” Edd patted his hand. “You’re not okay... I’m not going to tell you you are because I don’t like to lie. Tom... I know it’s hard and I know what you must be feeling hurts so much... but I’m going to help you okay. I don’t care if you don’t want it I’m going to help you... I am your friend after all.” Edd smiled softly and pulled the blanket up to Tom’s chin. “Just remember Tom... You’re not perfect okay? It’s alright to mess up every once in a while. It’s part of being a human.” He said then sat down on the chair next to Tom, he managed one last tried question.

“Why are you staying here? Shouldn’t you go to your own bed?” Edd shrugged leaning back.

“You could use the company you know. You’ve been alone long enough, now rest. You and I are going to start working on a whole new you. One you’ll be happy with too. Goodnight Tom.”

“Good... goodnight Edd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests in the comment section will be reviewed. Follow this template I’ve made.
> 
> Ship/Characters involved:  
> Overall idea:  
> Fluff/Smut/Angst:  
> Au(optional):
> 
> I don’t fucking know anymore 🤷🏼♀️/🤷🏼♂️


	3. "You work far too much, take a day off."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request (yes I'm calling it a request. You know who you are you stubborn yet amazing person). I hope you all can enjoy it. This fic was requested by a friend who seemed to notice a distinct pattern of people writing EduardoJon with some abusive aspect to their relationship. She/He wanted to see something new! SO here I am to deliver some pure fluff diluted a little bit with angst. Don't Worry! It'll be worth reading, can't have a plot without an issue correct?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Eduardo/Jon (Don't complain if you don't like it)
> 
> Possible triggers  
> 1\. Being overworked  
> 2\. Bad dreams  
> 3\. Mentions of disability (physical or mental) //Idk why this would be a trigger but I'm trying to cover all the bases at this point

Eduardo was finishing up his fourth all-night shift at his local grocer. IDK-Mart, the only store that would hire him after what happened last time. Apparently falling asleep at the register is unacceptable when you work as a barista. Oh well, when his relief came in as his ex-girlfriend Luren he knew it was time to leave. Stumbling out to his car he yanked the door open and practically fell into the seat. It had been a long night. Since during the day the citizens of London had been panic buying, under the threat of a fourth zombie apocalypse, which left the shelves were bare. To restock his bosses requested four trucks of product be brought in. To put that in perspective the usual amount was one truck to unload. He and his restocking team practically died that night.   
So, in between the fifteen-minute breaks that barely calmed the throbbing in their feet and the tasteless thirty-minute lunch he was granted, Eduardo was exhausted. Being one of the few who could actually lift the heavier product he could feel his back slowly breaking. It would all be worth it though! All worth it until his writing career took off. He was going to be just like his neighbor, a successful man in a difficult field to pursue. As disheartening as it was to see Edd's career take off early he knew his chance was coming soon. For now, he would settle for a good day's rest before attending his noon shift at the local 'TGI Sunday' where he worked as a waiter.  
His thoughts were soon interrupted by a soft 'ding' coming from his phone. He remarked that he was only at 5% and the worthless battery was dying fast. He put his thumb over the home button and through the spiderwebbed cracks on the screen he groaned seeing that the text came from his roommate, Jon. _'What do you want now?'_ he asked himself opening the message to see a mess of words.   
'Jon: Pain in my ass'  
\-------------------------------------------  
You:'Jon, go to bed. I'm working and you have work tomorrow'   
'Oh okay. Have a good day <3': Jon  
You:'Don't type that.'   
_Today: 5:07 am_  
'Com et me' : Jon  
'Come t me' : Jon  
'*Get' : Jon  
_'Odd...'_ Was the only thing that came across Eduardo's mind. Jon was usually working by the time he got off which meant he at least had six hours of quiet, though that was dependant on whether Mark was in the mood to show off his intelligence. He was going to drive to pick Jon up even if the man didn't give him an explanation but he wanted one, so he knew what to prepare for. He already felt like there were going to be tears in his future, he often accepted that reality, but for what reason?   
You: 'Jon, what the hell happened? Aren't you supposed to be working?'   
'Can you please just come get me?' : Jon  
It was the last string of texts he read before finally sacrificing his immediate gratification to go pick up his roommate. Yet, when Eduardo arrived he was surprised to find that Jon was outside holding a bunch of things he had brought to decorate his desk. Frowning he tapped the horn and watched his roommate's head pop up in surprise. He sighed seeing the tear stains on his cheeks and popped open his glove box to reveal a bunch of cellophane-wrapped goodies. One he kept just for Jon when he needed them. Eduardo reached inside and took out a small candy bag with multiple goods inside. He placed it on the passenger seat then leaned back while Jon slowly approached, his head bowed in what seemed to be shame. He opened the door to the backseat and set the box down and gave a pitiful huff when the potted plant inside fell over. "Bad day?"  
"Y-yeah." The man sniffled opening the passenger door to find the candy. He seemed to brighten up a little seeing the treats then slid into the seat while putting a small caramel chocolate into his mouth. Score!   
"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Eduardo asked, pulling out of the parking lot to head back to their house. He really cared about Jon but he needed his sleep soon.   
"No..." He whimpered while a new wave of tears rolled down his cheeks while he popped a lollipop into his mouth. Eduardo nodded and continued the drive in silence. He didn't like it though, candy wasn't enough to bring back the chatter he was used to. He decided it was his duty to fill the silence.  
"The store was super busy today."  
"Mhmm..."  
"I had to unload a thousand boxes! It was insane. Stocking the shelves like there was no tomorrow! It was awesome. I doubt we could've done it without me! My strength was the only thing that kept us alive."  
"Really?" Jon asked turning his head to look at him, his tongue now colored purple from the lolly.  
"Y-yeah." Eduardo said turning his gaze back to the road to try and focus on the road ahead. "I doubt you could've handled it. There was far too much to do... so little time. Yet I kept pushing through! It was nothing, really."  
"Wowie Eddie... you're amazing at everything! You're unstoppable. I wish I could be as useful as you." Jon shrugged. "Maybe I wouldn't have gotten fired." Eduardo looked at him like he was insane.  
"YOU GOT FIRED?! AND YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME?!" Eduardo yelled. "Jon! How are you going to pay rent? Bills? HELL how are you supposed to help with-" Eduardo stopped seeing how the other had started crying again. "Sorry... but that was pretty stupid you know that right?"  
"Yeah- Bu... but you were going to yell at me! I don't like it when you get angry and you had a hard night at work and shouldn't be stressing out over anything!"  
"Jon..." he sighed. "I get angry when you try to hide important things. Why would I be mad over that? Why did you get fired anyway?" The smaller looked up at him through tear-clumped lashes then sighed.   
"The company is getting rid of the special needs program. I stood up against them and tried to argue it... since that's the only way I could keep working there but they said it would cost more to keep me than just hire someone new who could... function on their own." It was no secret in the household that Jon was a bit slower than the others. Not by his fault of course but he often worked under special programs and if he wasn't working with one he was unemployed. Eduardo took a deep breath and smiled.   
"Ah, that's okay. I'll work for the both of us until you can work for yourself okay?" Jon nodded eagerly and hugged the other.   
"Thank you Eddie... Can I sleep with you before work?" Jon asked softly.   
"Fine, but I'm going to wrap you in your blanket. You always steal mine if I don't." He pulled into the driveway and opened the door for the other. "Come on dumb dumb, I haven't got all day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading. Sorry, not much happened. Requests are open in the comments.  
>  -HisScytheWillFallSwiftly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> -HisScythe signing off 🖤


End file.
